Are You Pondering What I'm Pondering?
by ShortAtntionSpaz
Summary: “What do you want to do tonight, Dutchy?” “The same thing we do every night, Specs: try to take over The World.”


A/N: This happens to be a one time thing from the insanities within my noggin. I hope you find a little bit of joy in this, I most certainly did! :-D Then again, I'll laugh at anything…

Enjoy!

~Spaz

~*~*~*~*~

"Dutchy" Specs called from across the bunkroom. "What are you doing?"

Dutchy sat on his bunk, leaning over his journal, drawing. "I'm making a plan."

"Yay, an end to our boredom!" Specs cheered. "When are we going to use this plan?"

"Tonight."

"What do you want to do tonight, Dutchy??"

"The same thing we do every night, Specs: try to take over the world."

~~~

They're Specs and Dutchy 

Yes, Specs and Dutchy 

One wears a newsie cap, the other a bowler 

They're Newsie boys 

They're never given toys 

They're bespectacled, 

They're Specs and Dutchy, Dutchy, Dutchy, Dutchy, Dutchy, Dutchy, Dutchy, Dutchy, Dutchy 

Before each night is done 

Their plan will be unfurled 

By the dawning of the sun 

They'll take over The World 

They're Specs and Dutchy 

Yes Specs and Dutchy

Their twilight campaign 

Is easy to explain 

To prove to their Newsie girls 

They'll overthrow The World 

They're bespectacled 

They're Specs and Dutchy, Dutchy, Dutchy, Dutchy, Dutchy, Dutchy, Dutchy, Dutchy, STRIKE! 

~~~

Looking up at Specs, Dutchy asked him, "Are you pondering what I am pondering?"

"I think so Dutchy, but don't you think enough coleslaw to cover the Horace Greeley Statue... I mean, isn't that a little bit expensive for our budget?"

"I'm just going to forget you said that." Dutchy said with disbelief to Specs.

Shrugging his shoulders in response, Specs walked across the room to sit on the bunk across from Dutchy, and asked, "What's the plan you're working on?"

"Alright, according to my calculations, right after Jack orders his usual 100 papers, they have just enough for Racetrack's fifty, and Crutchy's thirty, along with one other person's order. If the next person orders a large amount, that would be you, Specs, it takes both Oscar and Morris to go into the back at once for a big stack. While they are back there, and Weasel is busy talking to you, I can go into his office, the one in the back of the building, pick up the phone, and tell the telephone operator to test the line."

"How do you do that?" Specs asked.

Dutchy raised his eyebrows at him, "Just pick up the ear part and tell the operator 'I think we have a fault', and tell her the address, easy! After I sneak back out of the office, the phone will ring."

"Wow, how do you know?" Specs asked, in awe.

"Because that's how the operator will test the line!"

"Oh."

"Then we can lock Weasel in his office. As soon as he starts yelling, everyone will come rushing to see what the commotion is all about, and then we can sneak in and change all the headlines around for the evening edition."

"Wow, that's a good plan… How will that help us take over The World?"

Smacking Specs upside the head, Dutchy continued, "Everyone will be so mad that they will storm The World, and then we can slip in and take over Pulitzer's desk. For whoever sits at Pulitzer's desk, controls The World!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

*Later that night, as Specs and Dutchy are being hauled away in a paddy wagon*

"How were we supposed to know that Pulitzer has bodyguards?" Specs said, shaking his fist at the disappearing silhouette of The World office building.

Ignoring Specs, Dutchy pulls a piece of paper and a pencil stub from his pocket, and starts scribbling furiously.

"What are you doing, Dutchy?"

"Making our plan for tomorrow night."

What are we going to do tomorrow night?

"The same thing we do every night, Specs, try to take over The World."

Grinning, Specs asks in anticipation, "What's the plan for tomorrow, Dutchy? Tell me!"

"Well, we're going to figure out a way to hypnotize Medda, and since everyone goes to Medda's show, she can give subliminal messages to everyone, leaving them singing high times, hard times, endlessly, and let me- I mean us, take control of The World.!"

"What are subliminal messages?"

I" have no idea, but I have heard that they work!"

~*~*~*~*~

WOOT! I've finally finished something I've started! *Boogies with joy* I'm so excited! Aren't, you excited? If you are (or if you're not!), can you do me a favor? See that button down there?

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

\/

Ignore my pathetic attempts at making an arrow, and just push the button, and send me a review! If you don't, YOU CAN'T COME TO MY BIRTHDAY PARTY!!! (The ultimate insult in jr. kindergarten!) Be afraid, be very afraid!


End file.
